1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to goggles applicable to snow goggles used for skiing, snowboarding or snow shoveling, motor sport goggles for riding bikes or buggies, water sport goggles for canoeing yachting, or surfing, or dustproof goggles used in factories or the like, and more particularly to goggles, as sport goggles, suitably used for doing sports that require a helmet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional goggles include, for example, a single lens 32 removably mounted to a frame body 31 as shown in FIG. 12. In the goggles, the frame body 31 has a lens fitting peripheral portion, each of upper and lower portions thereof has an engaging protrusion 35 that engages an engaging portion 34 of the single lens 32.
Further, in the goggles, a rear end of the frame body 31 includes a protruding portion 37 having a passing hole 36 for a fitting belt (Japanese Patent Publication No. 50-29592).
As a conventional lens mounting structure, for example, as shown in FIG. 13, a bridge 41 has a through hole 42 passing through from a front surface to a back surface of the bridge 41, and a lens 43 having left and right parts as one unit has a notch 45 in a portion that abuts against the bridge 41 when fitted in a rim 44. A pin 46 is passed through the notch 45 in the lens 43 and the through hole 42 in the bridge 41 so as to secure the lens 43 to the rim 44. The pin 46 has a retainer plate 46a that retains a portion around the notch 45 in the lens 43, and the rim 44 has a pawl 47 in a portion against which each of left and right ends of the lens 43 abuts.
When the lens 43 is secured to the rim 44 in the lens mounting structure, the lens 43 is held among the pawls 47 and a groove 48 and abutted against the rim 44, and the notch 45 in the lens 43 is aligned with the through hole 42 in the bridge 41. Then, a shaft 46b of the pin 46 is inserted therethrough to cause an engaging portion 46c to protrude out from a back side of the through hole 42. Further, the pin 46 is rotated around the axis of the shaft 46b, and the engaging portion 46c is engaged with an edge of the through hole 42 on the back surface of the bridge 41 so as to secure the lens 43 to the rim 44.
In the lens mounting structure, belt holes 49 are provided in opposite ends of the rim 44, and a fitting belt (not shown) is put through the belt holes 49 (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 61-160422).
Further, other conventional goggles suitably used for doing sports that require a helmet, for example, as shown in FIG. 14, have a lens holding frame 51 and arms 52. The lens holding frame 51 has a front surface of an upper frame portion 51a and a front surface of a lower frame portion 51b, each of which has protruding positions in left and right portions. From the respective protruding positions, the arms 52 protrude out. The arms, made of soft elastic synthetic resin, and the frame portions 51a and 51b are formed as one unit. Each of the arms 52 has its end near a belt mounting position apart from the protruding position, and is connected to a belt 53 near the end through a belt mounting portion. The arm 52 is also designed to extend overlapping or substantially along the front surfaces of the upper and lower frame portions 51a and 51b of the lens holding frame 51. Further, the lens holding frame 51 has, in an inner surface thereof, a fitting groove 55 for fitting and holding the lens 54 so that the lens 54 fitted in the fitting groove 55 is not accidentally removed therefrom (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-229998, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,196).
In the goggles shown in FIG. 12, the single lens 32 is mounted to the frame body 31 by engaging the engaging portion 34 of the single lens 32 with the engaging protrusion 35 provided on each of the upper and lower portions of the lens fitting peripheral portion 33 of the frame body 31. However, for a wearer who has gloves on and could use his or her thumbs and fingers less freely, it is difficult to engage them and it takes time to replace the single lens 32.
Further, in the conventional goggles shown in FIG. 12, when the wearer who has gloves on engages the lens 32 with the frame body 31, the gloves are likely to touch the single lens 32 and scrub against the surface of the single lens 32. Therefore, the single lens 32 is likely to be scratched in replacement.
Also, in the conventional goggles shown in FIG. 12, the fitting belt is merely put through the passing hole 36 in the protruding portions 37 simply provided at the rear ends of the frame body 31. Thus, in case a wearer wears a helmet, when the goggles are also put on, the fitting belt is pushed outward by a thickness of the helmet, and the frame body 31 rises apart from the wearer's face to lose the tight contact with the wearer's face.
Next, in the conventional lens mounting structure shown in FIG. 13, the lens 43 is held among the pawls 47 and the groove 48 and abutted against the rim 44. The notch 45 in the lens 43 is aligned with the through hole 42 in the bridge 41, and the pin 46 is passed through the through hole 42 in the bridge 41 and the notch 45 in the lens 43 to secure the lens 43 to the rim 44. Thus, the lens 43 can be easily mounted to the rim 44, but securing strength therebetween is weak, and a strong impact, if applied, may remove the lens 43 from the rim 44.
In the conventional lens mounting structure shown in FIG. 13, when a wearer's hand or any other object touches the retainer plate 46a of the pin 46 which protrudes on the front surface of the lens 43, the retainer plate 46a may be easily rotated and the engagement between the through hole 42 and the engaging portion 46c may be lost to cause unwanted removal of the lens 43 from the rim 44.
Further, in the conventional lens mounting structure shown in FIG. 13, the fitting belt is merely put through the belt holes 49 simply provided in the opposite ends of the rim 44. Thus, in case a wearer wears a helmet, when the goggles are also put on, the fitting belt is pushed outward by a thickness of the helmet, and the rim 44 rises apart from the wearer's face to lose the tight contact with the wearer's face.
In the conventional goggles shown in FIG. 14, the protruding arms 52, made of soft elastic synthetic resin, are formed with the upper frame portion 51a and the lower frame portion 51b as one unit. Thus, the fitting belt is not pushed outward by a thickness of the helmet, the lens holding frame 51 does not rise apart from a wearer's face, the tight contact between the frame 51 and the wearer's face is maintained. Consequently, the goggles are suitable for use for sports that requires a helmet. However, the fitting groove 55 formed in the inner surface of the lens holding frame 51 fits and holds the lens 54 so as to prevent the lens 54 from accidental removal but replacement of lenses is not possible in the goggles. Thus, the lens cannot be replaced with a lens having optimum visibility performance according to changes in the natural environment due to the intensity of the sun, snowfall or rainfall.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to solve the conventional problems as stated above, and provide goggles in which a lens is prevented from being inadvertently removed, able to be replaced, prevented from being readily touched with a wearer's hand in replacement, and the goggles is suitable for doing sports that require a helmet.